Provocation
by Misaki-Kahoryu
Summary: Un Moyashi qui cache bien son jeu et un Kendoka pas assez sur ses gardes... Yullen of course !


C'est horrible.

Mon corps est brulant.

Je ne sais encore combien de temps il compte me faire subir cette torture. Je sais qu'il va me prendre tôt ou tard, contre mon gré mais ce qui est insupportable, c'est de ne pas savoir quand.

Jusqu'à quand va-t-il encore tenir ainsi ? S'il me veut vraiment, pourquoi attend-il ? Pourquoi me faire souffrir ainsi ? Il est là pour me violer alors pourquoi cette patience ?

Qu'il me prenne maintenant et termine vite !

Ce qu'il fait est affreux. Il prend bien soin de marquer chaque parcelle de mon être d'un souvenir récurent de lui. Il s'amuse a faire en sorte que je retienne tout ce qu'il me fait. Ça prends du temps, c'est terrible, il me fait languir mais pas de plaisir.

Il veut que je le supplie ?

Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour qu'il arrête ça... J'en peux plus de lui, il me prend pour un objet ou quoi ? C'est incroyable ce qu'il est patient... Je vais bientôt atteindre ma limite. Je ne peut pas empêcher mon corps de réagir. C'est vraiment surprenant la façon dont il s'occupe de moi. C'est juste impossible a comprendre...

_Flash Back_

Il est à peine neuf heure. Je reviens tout juste de la salle d'entrainement. C'était gratifiant. Il n'y a rien de mieux que de dépenser son énergie dans l'amélioration de ses capacités physiques. Avec ma Mugen, il n'y a rien de mieux ! Maintenant, il me faut un repas. J'irais faire ma méditation après. Alors que je me dirige vers le réfectoire, une pousse de soja viens me barrer la route.

« T''es bien matinal, Moyashi ! »

Il me lance un regard froid. C'est bien étonnant, lui qui d'habitude est toujours souriant... Ah, il m'énerve ! Il me fixe maintenant avec un regard méchant, c'est pénible ! Qu'est ce qu'il a ?! Il veut se battre cet avorton ?! Je lui lance un regard noir et froid dont j'ai le secret. Mais au lieu de répondre à ma provocation ou de soutenir mon regard ou même de soupirer, il baisse les yeux. Je pourrais croire qu'il est juste triste et que, pour une fois, son masque est tombé. Mais il n'en est rien. Il doit mijoter quelque chose c'est anormal. Sans que je m'en rende compte, on s'était remis à marcher et on approchait de sa chambre. Alors qu'on arrivait devant la porte, le comportement du dit Moyashi changea. Et ça ne tournait pas en ma faveur...

« Tu sais... Kanda, tu m'énerve beaucoup en ce moment ! »

Alors là, s'il croyait que j'allais laisser passer ça, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil et jusqu'au coude cet abruti !

« Tu te rends bien compte à qui tu oses dire ça ?! »

Pas de réponses. Cet imbécile me regardait avec un regard de prédateur en furie, ça m'énervait au plus haut point. Et avant même que j'ai pu répliquer, il me poussa dans sa chambre. Et là, je crois bien que mes yeux ne sont jamais ouvert aussi grands que maintenant.

Ce lieu ne lui correspondait pas du tout. Il y avait des chaines fixées au mur, un lit avec des menottes aux barreaux, un coffre débordant d'accessoires SM en tout genre. Des liens de cuirs, des fouets, des bandeaux, et autre attirail sexuel peu convenant pour une personne de son âge.

« Tu sais, Kanda, ça fait des mois que je m'arrange pour que cette chambre ressemble à cela rien qu'en prévision du jour où je pourrais enfin te faire rentrer dedans... »

Ce qu'il vient de prononcer remet mes neurones en place. Ils s'étaient déconnectés devant la vue de tout ces « jouets ». Laisse-t-il sous entendre que je ne sortirais pas de sa chambre ? Quel imbécile il faisait ! Comme si j'allais accepté de rester ne serais ce qu'une minute de plus dans ce lieu regorgeant d'objets infâmes ! Qu'est ce qu'il comptait faire de moi cet idiot ?

« Tu sais, j'ai peut être l'air d'un gamin prépubaire à tes yeux, il n'en est pas moins que je connais déjà les plaisirs charnels de ce monde. Ici, rester enfermé avec que des hommes scientifiques autour de moi c'est clairement insupportable. Il me fallait une proie. Et bien sur on pourrait se dire, pourquoi ne pas choisir Lenalee, l'adorable petite sœur du grand Intendant dont tout le monde essayes de regarder sous sa jupe ? Et bien, parce- »

« Attends, t'es en train de me dire que t'as prévu de faire de moi ton partenaire de jeux sexuels ? Tu te fous de ma gueule, c'est ça ?! Qui voudrait se laisser aller à ses bas instinct comme ça ? En plus, nous sommes deux hommes ! »

« Franchement, j'en arrive à me poser la question vois-tu ? Ton attitude est si féminine... J'aimerais bien vérifier qu'il y a effectivement quelque chose entre tes longues jambes élancées. »

Alors là, je n'en reviens tout simplement pas. Cet abruti finis ose me confondre avec une femme ! Mais de toute évidence, il ne me laisse ni le choix ni le temps de tergiverser sur ces mots plus que perturbant. Il m'attrape le poignet et me pousse par terre sans que j'ai l'occasion de comprendre ce qui m'arrive. Alors que j'ouvre la bouche pour protester, il me met un bâillon dedans m'empêchant ainsi de dire quoi que ce soit. Impossible aussi d'entrer en contact visuel avec lui, ma tête se retrouve collée au sol tandis qu'il en profite pour m'enlever mon manteau d'exorciste. J'essaye tant bien que mal de me libéré de son emprise mais cet idiot doit surement ce servir de son innocence pour me maintenir ainsi au sol. Je sais pas ce qu'il fait lorsque soudain il m'enlève mon bâillon et me verse quelque chose dans la bouche. Je suis contraint d'avaler pour ne pas risquer de m'étouffer. Cette chose a un goût absolument répugnant. Si je le pouvais, je tenterais de la vomir mais le Moyashi en a décidé autrement et m'a remis mon bâillon. Puis, chose surprenante, il se contente de me ligoter comme un vulgaire saucisson avant de me laisser en plan, seul, dans sa chambre de détraqué.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je viendrais te voir d'ici une demie heure, quand la drogue aura fait son effet. »

Ces mots me font ouvrir les yeux en grand. Je tente vainement de protester mais les seuls bruits qui s'échappent de ma bouche son des gémissements plaintifs étouffés. J'arrête de m'humilier ainsi et garde silence alors que la porte se referme lentement. Je ne sais pas quoi faire mais il est hors de question que je reste coincé là, à attendre que cette foutue drogue fasse effet sur moi. Alors que je me débats pour faire céder mes liens, je remarque que le Moyashi a bien pris soin de m'attacher les chevilles avec une paires de chaînes qui sont reliées au mur. Et bien évidemment, il m'a confisqué ma Mugen ! Pendant que je me débat, la chaleur de mon corps augmente petit à petit. Mon corps s'engourdit, se vide de ses forces et très bientôt je deviens incapable de faire le moindre mouvement sans que cela ne me paraisse incroyablement difficile. Le temps passe très vite et la chaleur de mon corps augmente proportionnellement aux minutes qui s'écoulent. Au bout de quelques instants qui paraissent une éternité, Moyashi revient. La vision qu'il doit avoir de moi doit être spectaculaire. Je suis allongé par terre, ma chemise trempée de sueur, mes cheveux détachés, la respiration saccadée. Je sens que peu à peu, mon esprit s'égare et je devient incapable d'alignée une pensée cohérente.

« Désolé, Kanda, mais j'ai du mettre la dose, tu comprends bien que sinon, avec ton don de régénération, ce n'aurait pas été très utile. »

Voilà ce qui explique mon état. Dès que je le pourrais, je le castrerais et lui ferais bouffer ses bijoux de familles pour qu'il ne puisse plus jamais les utiliser. Et pendant que je pense au sort que je lui ferais quand j'aurais retrouvé toutes mes forces, le Moyashi commence à me déshabiller. J'essaye tant bien que mal de résister mais il faut bien reconnaître que cette drogue fonctionne plutôt bien. Je sens ses mains devenir inquisitrices de mon corps sans que je ne puisse émettre d'autre plaintes que des gémissements quand il trouve mes zones érogènes. Je le vois se délecter de l'image que je lui renvoie. En même temps, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on peut me voir comme ça. C'est même inimaginable. En temps normal, jamais je ne me laisserais aller de cette manière. Mais cet idiot cache bien son jeu. Derrière ses airs d'enfant innocent, c'est un véritable monstre. Il s'amuse beaucoup à jouer de cette façon avec mon corps.

« Tu me le-ah!... Paieras...Moyashi ! »

Il fronce les sourcils.

« Non, Kanda, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu dois m'appeler. Tu le sais pourtant, c'est Allen. Mais puisque ça semble si difficile à retenir pour toi, pourquoi n'utiliserais tu pas plutôt Maitre ? »

Un sourire sadique étire ses lèvres. Je n'ai pas du tout confiance en ce sourire.

« Apparemment, il faut te dresser comme un chien. Pour que tu comprennes, il va falloir te punir... »

En laissant cette phrase en suspens, il m'effraie. Il se retourne et va chercher un collier de cuir et d'autres chaînes dans un coffre de sa chambre. Il revient, me passe le collier autour du cou, les chaînes au poignets et, en tirant dessus, il me traîne jusqu'au mur et m'attache pour que je reste debout même si mes jambes ne me portent déjà plus. Je suis déjà bien dénudé et ce sadique en profite pleinement. Il revient me caresser avec ses mains répugnantes avant de s'écarter de moi. Il semble être repartis chercher des objets dans son coffre. Lorsqu'il se ré-approche de moi, il me couvre les yeux avec un bandeau noir. Puis, sans que je comprenne d'où ça vient, les coups se mettent à pleuvoir sur mon dos nu puis sur mon torse. Je ne suis pas maso, aucun son ne s'échappe ou s'échappera de ma bouche. Enfin, ça c'était avant qu'il m'envoie un coup sur mon entrejambe. Même si ce n'était pas un coup très fort, ça reste une partie sensible, bordel ! Il me détache et revient à ce qu'il faisait avant de me torturer, c'est à dire, me peloter. Je le vois attraper une bouteille située sur sa table de chevet. J'ouvre grands les yeux. J'espère qu'il ne va pas oser faire ça... Et à ma grande surprise, il l'ouvre et bois une gorgée du contenu. Enfin, j'ai cru qu'il avait bu. Parce qu'il s'est soudainement penché au dessus de ma tête, m'a fais ouvrir la bouche et m'a embrassé en faisant tout coulé dans ma gorge. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que d'avaler en m'étouffant à moitié. Je connais bien la goût écœurant de cette chose...

« Je n'ai pas le choix, Kanda, il faut que tu sois bien docile. »

Il m'a renvoyé une dose de sa drogue dégueulasse ! Cette fois, le Moyashi me déshabille complètement. Dans un sens, ça m'arrange un peu. Avec cette drogue, la chaleur de mon corps augmente encore et a tel point que j'ai l'impression de bouillir de l'intérieur. Je suis dans les vapes et je ne pense plus à rien à part à cette fournaise que je suis devenu... Une voix familière me ramène à la réalité.

« Et bien, finalement tu es bel et bien un homme. Plutôt bien monté aussi à ce que je vois... »

Je n'ai même plus la force de répliquer, la drogue m'assomme complètement. Je me contente de le regarder, les yeux dans la vague. Il sourit. Il laisse ses mains vagabonder encore un peu sur mon torse avant de descendre plus bas. Et lorsque que ces mains ont éfleuré ma virilité tendue, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de gémir. Il s'en est délecté, je l'ai vu se lécher les lèvres. Mais je ne peux pas me retenir avec cette drogue. Il commence des mouvements de va et viens autour de mon membre m'arrachant des cris au fur et a mesure que la vitesse augmente. J'ai perdu de vue son autre main mais je n'ai aucun mal à savoir où elle est. Il l'a égarée sur une de mes fesses. Je sens ses doigt venir chatouillé mon anneau de chair et lorsqu'il en introduit un, je ne peut m'empêcher de hurler. On ne m'a jamais fait ça, cet endroit n'est pas fait pour ses choses là, ça fait mal ! Il ne semble pas le voir car il introduit un deuxième doigt juste après celui qu'il vient de me mettre, me décrochant par la même un autre cri de douleur. Cependant, il les enlèves vite. Peut être qu'il a enfin compris que c'était pas naturel, que ça fait mal. Je me trompe, je le vois déboutonner son pantalon et sortir son membre déjà bien dressé. Quand je vois sa taille, je ne peut m'empêcher de prier au fond de moi, pour qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il est en train de faire avant qu'il ne l'introduise en moi.

Malheureusement, ça fait trop longtemps que je ne crois plus en ce Dieu et mes prières sont ignorées. Il est rentré en un coup, dans toute sa longueur... Cette fois, je brûle vraiment de l'intérieur. Ce corps étranger qui s'est invité dans mes entrailles est tout simplement pire qu'une lame reçue en plein cœur et je sais de quoi je parle. Tout mes muscles sont contractés, mon corps tremble de douleur et je ne peut empêcher quelques larmes de perler au coin de mes yeux. Il attend. Il regarde mon visage déformé par la douleur.

« Désolé, j'ai pas pu me retenir, tu fais tellement envie... »

Quelques rougeurs apparaissent sur son visage mais je n'en ai cure. Je me concentre pour oublié sa présence, ce qui n'est pas chose aisée. Je voudrais qu'il se retire, qu'il me laisse tranquille, je n'en peux plus, j'ai l'impression de mourir par l'intérieur. Il dit qu'il va bouger, mon estomac se contracte.

Alors il commence, il sort, il rentre et je ressens une douleur dans mon bas ventre. Et alors qu'il prend de l'assurance et qu'il accélère, quelqu'un vient frapper à sa porte le coupant net dans son élan, me laissant un peu de répit.

« Allen-kun ? C'est bientôt l'heure du repas, comme on ne t'as pas vu de l'après midi avec Lavi, on s'inquiétaient un peu. Tout va bien ? »

C'est l'autre idiote de Lenalee. Pourvu qu'elle se rende compte de quelque chose et me sorte de la... Quoique, sa serait un sacré coup dur pour ma fierté si jamais quelqu'un me retrouvait comme ça...

« Ah! »

Je me couvre la bouche. Ce cri de surprise m'a échappé. L'autre Moyashi a reprit ses mouvements. Je ne peut pas me permettre de me faire voir ou entendre ainsi. Mais cet imbécile donne maintenant des coups de reins puissant et brutaux.

« Allen-kun ? »

L'autre cruche est encore là. Qu'est ce qu'elle attend pour partir celle là ?

« Oui, oui tout va bien Lenalee. Je vous rejoindrais un peu plus tard, je suis occupé. »

Je peut entendre un soupir de résignation et les pas de la petite sœur de l'intendant s'éloigner dans le couloir. Il s'enfonce de plus en plus profond en moi et là, il touche quelque chose. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais, bizarrement, ça me fais un bien fou... Et ça s'entend. Il sourit, il a l'air heureux et il recommence, touchant ce point à chaque fois qu'il rentre en moi, me faisant hurler mais plus de douleur cette fois. Si un jour on m'avait dit que le Moyashi me violerait et que je finirais pas y prendre du plaisir, je me serais suicidé. Mais il faut reconnaître qu'il est doué. Il me fait décoller à chaque coup de reins, me faisant voir les étoiles toujours plus près. Je sens une douce chaleur se répendre dans mon bassin, une chaleur qui revient par vague, de plus en plus forte à chaque fois, une chaleur que je connais bien elle et ce qu'elle amène. J'ai toujours les mains liées mais la chaîne me laisse assez de marge pour me redresser et passer mes bras autour du cou du Moyashi. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais, je ne contrôle plus mes mouvements, trop enivré par le rythme endiablé que m'impose la tignasse blanche. Il semble tout aussi surpris de mon geste que moi et se contente de sourire en accélérant encore la cadence de ses vas et viens. Je pose mon front contre son épaule, le laissant profiter de mes cris de plaisirs sans que j'en sois vraiment conscient. Les préludes de la jouissance se font sentir aussi bien chez moi que chez lui. Son souffle devient plus bruyant, je le sens et l'entend sur mon oreille. Ma respiration se fait irrégulière -tout comme ses allées et venues- et je tente vainement de me retenir de crier plus fort.

« Ah... Allen, je-

Je sais, viens Kanda, viens ! »

Je me suis même pas rendu compte que j'ai prononcé son prénom. Mon corps se fige et se cambre quand je jouis, entre nos deux ventres. Il ne tarde pas à me suivre, se déversant en moi. Je sens sa semence, encore chaude, ressortir dès qu'il s'est retiré, et couler entre mes cuisses.

Le contact avec le sol froid me fait du bien. Je tente de reprendre mon souffle pendant que le Moyashi s'écroule à coté de moi, abordant un air idiot sur son visage.

« Je suis content, tu m'as enfin appelé Allen. »

Je ne l'entend déjà plus, les bras de Morphée m'aillant accueillis avec bonheur. En tout cas, une chose est sure, je suis pas près d'oublier cette après midi. Moyashi, tiens toi près, quand je me réveillerais et que cette foutue drogue sera partie, se sera à mon tour de te faire subir ce que tu m'a fais ! Je te remplirais autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour voir qui ici à besoin d'un « Maitre » !

END


End file.
